warriorsbluemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Molespots
Molespots is a spotted cream and brown tom with amber eyes. History The Fourth Apprentice Born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose, Molekit and Cherrykit are born into a particularly hot greenleaf. Shortly after their birth, Jayfeather and Lionblaze spot the Dark Forest warriors Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar eying the two kits hungrily, possibly looking to later recruit them. ''Fading Echoes'' Molekit and Cherrykit have been named and appeared in the allegiances. Both kittens are regarded to be some of Briarlight's greatest supporters. They play around her and consider her to be a friend. Briarlight boasts to her mother that she could balance both of them on her shoulders. ''Night Whispers'' Molekit is seen several times playing with Cherrykit and talking to his mother. ''Sign of the Moon'' He and Cherrykit both attend Ivypool and Dovewing's warrior ceremony, remarking that they'll be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this and reminds them that, much to their dismay, they're not six moons yet. Molekit and his sister both get bellyache for eating too much squirrel, but after being treated by Jayfeather with herbs, they recover. ''The Forgotten Warrior'' When getting his apprentice name, Molekit initially refuses and tells Firestar that he doesn't want to do 'nasty' apprentice jobs such as removing ticks from the elders. Both his parents are appalled at this. Firestar assures him that he'll only have to do jobs like this sometimes. Molekit gives in and agrees. He is given his apprentice name and his mentor is named as Rosepetal. When Molepaw, Cherrypaw and their mentors are practicing battle moves with Brightheart, they are attacked by a fox. Their mentors chase away the fox, but it comes back to get Molepaw and Cherrypaw. A strange cat appears and chases the fox away, saving their lives. When Sol returns to ThunderClan, he claims to be the strange cat that saved them. Both Molepaw and Cherrypaw are mesmerized by him, having heard stories about him from Mousefur. However, the strange cat who saved them is later revealed to have been Hollyleaf. Later, after hunting with his mentor, Molepaw brings back two mice which he gives to Purdy and Mousefur. When Hollyleaf returns, he and Cherrypaw make up a new nest for her. Throughout the book, Molepaw and Cherrypaw listen to Sol's many stories. Both Cherrypaw and Molepaw are upset when they're not named for any battle patrols. Firestar responds that they're going to be on his patrol defending the queens and elders in camp in case any WindClan cats broke through. ''The Last Hope'' Dovewing and Ivypool are chatting in the morning. Molepaw informs them with great annoyance that their conversation awoke him. He later says that he and his sister don't have any training that morning because Spiderleg thinks they're too small to practice climbing. Ivypool responds that ThunderClan doesn't want any injuries. Soon afterwards, he is keen to work on battle moves with her and they work on defensive moves. Molepaw and Cherrypaw train with Ivypool and Dovewing. Ivypool teaches them battle techniques, helping them to improve their skills. After the training session, he and his sister have a little skirmish, which Ivypool scolds them for. During the battle, Molepaw and Cherrypaw both serve as messengers as they're two of the fastest cats in the clan. Molepaw is assigned to WindClan and then RiverClan. Before they leave, Poppyfrost tells them that she is proud of them and Berrynose comments that although they're apprentices, they're warriors today. In the middle of the fighting, Bumblestripe runs into both of them. Dovewing happily notes that they're safe whilst Molepaw comments that RiverClan has already driven the Dark Forest warriors on the edge of the border. (It is at this point that the plot of Blue Moon diverges from canon) ''Untold Secrets'' Molepaw and his sister are both named warriors in the opening scene of chapter one, Molepaw receiving the name of Molespots for his spotted pelt. Amberkit excitedly remarks to Snowpaw that that will be them someday. On the way to Amberpaw's first gathering, she slips on the treebridge. Molespots quickly catches her before she falls in the water. He tells her to be careful where to put her paws and she thanks him, a little embarrassed at having to be saved. Amberpaw keeps finding herself thinking about him after he saves her, hinting at a romantic interest in him. After Amberpaw catches a squirrel, Molespots congratulates her on her catch. He comments that he's sure that Cinderheart or one of the elders would appreciate it. Molespots then says that he was hoping he would find her. Amberpaw's heart gives a little flip. He then says, to Amberpaw's disappointment, that Snowpaw and Squirrelflight were worried about her, so he was sent to look for her. On the way back to camp, he asks her if she's okay. He then comments that it's only a few moons until she'll be made a warrior. Molespots is later spotted sharing tongues with his sister, Cherryflower. Snowpaw overhears Cherryflower and Molespots talking. Cherryflower tells Molespots that the father of her kits is Red, a kittypet. Molespots is shocked and urges her to stop meeting him. However, he promises to keep her secret. At Amberpaw's second gathering, Molespots is noted to be watching her anxiously as she crosses the treebridge. In the final scene of the story, Molespots is seen playing moss-ball with Cherryflower's kits and Pebblekit. 'Trivia' He has been mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. He and his sister were apprenticed six moons late. Category:Clan Cats Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:ThunderClan Category:Toms